Valiant Hearts
by Whiffles
Summary: Raphael, although injured, will fight to protect Amy's honor, and true feelings are revealed to each other.
1. Chapter 1

I parry his blow, making him trip and stumble. I think he can't take any more when he stands back up, tripping me on his way. I know that I am at a disadvantage because of my short height and weight, but also at an advantage for the same reasons. However I start to doubt if I may win this fight. I quickly stand back up and spin sideways beneath his arm, attempting a throw from behind. He counters my throw and I find myself with my back against the wall, unable to move around him. My heart races as I realize once again, how close I am to becoming overpowered.

"I'm still not ready for this. This is just too much to take in all at once," I finally say, out of breath.

"Amy, you have to learn to be prepared to better defend yourself," I hear for the thousandth time.

"But why? You're always so quick to jump in and protect me-"

"But one day I might not be there to protect you," he retorts, pulling away.

"You're not serious, are you? You're forgetting that neither of us are human. We are already at an advantage because of that," I remind him.

"You're right. But what if you are attacked by something that isn't human? Then that statement is no longer fact," Raphael points out. He takes me by surprise when he darts behind me, attacking me from behind. I feel his rapier against the side of my neck as he holds me tightly by the arms with one hand. "What would you do in a situation like this?"

I hang my head in shame and sigh. "I... don't know," I answer and he pushes me away. I stumble trying to regain my balance, embarassed.

"We shall take a break. Meet back here in thirty minutes for more training," he says before walking away, tossing his rapier to the side. I stand here alone now, upset with myself.

"Stupid," I call myself. I sit down with my back against the wall, wondering what I would have done if I had actually been attacked. I scold myself for not focusing like I should, and begin pulling on the creases of my dress until Raphael returns.

"Stand up," he instructs, approaching me, and with all the strength in my legs I slide my back up the wall and push myself away. He looks at the rapier in my hand. "Drop it. I need to teach you hand-to-hand combat." I drop my rapier where I stand. "If your enemy disarms you, what would you do?"

He knocks me to the ground where I lay on my back, facing him. His rapier slides down my stomach as he looks at me, waiting for me to act. I quickly and instinctively extend my arms to the handle of his blade and shove it away from my body, but I am too weak.

"You need to act faster, Amy. I am not your father, I am your enemy and I am only moments away from slicing you open with my blade. Do not be afraid to fight me. This is for your own good," he tells me as I lie helpless on the ground before him. Risking the mistake of my move backfiring. but determined to prove myself, I stiffen my arm and make a swift movement from behind his feet and trip him. I quickly jump up and grab onto the handle of his rapier, aiming the end of it back at his chest as I face him with the bottom of my boot presses against his neck, my other leg bent across his torso.

"That was better," he tells me, "but not good enough." He knocks the weapon away from his neck and instructs me to stand back up.

"Why are we even doing this?" I wonder aloud, irritated with my inability to focus and succeed.

He stands before me now, staring me up and down. He nears me, stroking my pigtail.

"You are too beautiful, Amy," he tells me, making me shy away. His fingers run down my shoulder as he continues. "I just want you to be safe. You are young and beautiful, but not strong enough to overcome a grown man. I don't want anyone laying a finger on you." His fingers run down my side and near my back before resting his hand on my hip. I blush, and he pulls away.

"You need more training."


	2. Chapter 2

"That was... much better," Raphael chokes up, struggling to stand on both feet. His breath becomes heavy and forced, and shock overcomes me.

_What have I done?_

"Are you alright?" I ask, dropping my rapier in shock and running to his aid.

"I'm alright, darling. You're learning and that is all that matters." He pushes the words out as his right leg lie stretched out before him. He slowly is able to stand, although not very gracefully, but struggles to maintain his balance before falling back on the floor. He will not admit it but I can see that he is in pain.

"No, you need to rest. I'm so sorry," I apologize, sitting beside him. He attempts to stand up but I force him back down effortlessly. "Does it hurt?" I ask, applying pressure on the foot he limps on. He cringes but does not respond. I know he is in pain, though. Of course, that has to be the most stupid question I have ever asked. Of course it hurts. He can't even stand.

"Don't apologize, Amy. This was to be expected," he assures me, but the guilt still pains me. "It isn't broken, just sprained."

"I am going to make this up to you," I promise before grabbing his hands and dragging him, slowly sliding him across the room into his bedroom.

"Amy, stop." I ignore him, continuing to pull him, slowly but surely.

"No. I'm getting you into bed. Don't argue with me," I insist. When we reach his bedroom, he stretches one arm atop the edge of his mattress and clings to me as I help him stand up and get into his bed. Halfway onto his mattress, I lift his legs up so he is now completely on the bed.

"Don't move," I tell him as I take a pillow and put it underneath his sprained foot. "I mean it. I'll be checking on you so don't think about doing anything." I sit on the bed next to his side, facing him. "I feel terrible, I am so sorry."

"Amy, dearest. Don't say that. That is why I am here, darling," he returns in a whisper with closed eyes.

"What is? To break every bone in your body? I'm so stupid!" I start to rant, hitting myself on the forehead.

"No, Amy, you are not stupid. You are intelligent. And beautiful," he adds, holding onto my hand with both of his. "Just do me one favor."

"What favor?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

"Keep training. Find yourself a partner until I can walk again. Do not let this interfere with your training. It probably will happen again, but it happens to everybody. Next time, you might even be the one to be injured instead of your partner but if you don't train, you will not progress."

I pause for a few moments before responding. "I will."

"Good girl," he says as he smiles, pulling me close to kiss my forehead. My hair brushes against his face as I pull away, still very ashamed.

_How could I let you down?_


	3. Chapter 3

The name of my new training parter is Siegfried Schtauffen. He is tall, with long blonde hair and a scar across his right eye and he wields a faust as big as his body. He dresses in a full suit of armor, which should make injuring him more difficult. This makes me less nervous. Also, I find myself able to focus better when training with Siegfried than I am when I train with Raphael. Slowly, Raphael's foot is healing, and today he managed to walk around the hallway outside of his room, although done quite slowly. I make sure he exercises without overdoing it.

Siegfried is an excellent training partner. He says I am improving rapidly. Hopefully, by the time Raphael heals completely, I will have impressed him with my improvement. Hopefully, I will not injure him again.

"Your error is deciding too quickly. Instead of looking around for all options, you find one and act on it. Often times this is the wrong decision and is why you fail at hand-to-hand combat," Siegfried notices.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, seeking to improve particularly on this area of training.

"For instance, when I just had you in the position I did a minute ago," he starts, moving back to the position he is talking about. He stands behind me with one arm across my chest, holding both of my arms in place while covering my mouth with his other hand. He removes his hand from my mouth in order to let me answer his upcoming question. "You looked for a way out of this hold and stepped on my foot. Can you tell me why that was wrong?"

I think for a moment, examining every detail of the position I am in. I see nothing that seems like this would be the wrong decision, so I offer my best guess. "Steel-toed shoes?"

"Exactly. Now, do you see another way out?" he questions, unmoving.

"Well..." I begin, thinking hard, "not really."

"Here's one," he announces. "Because of your short height, I'm already hunched over a bit to put you in this position. If you were to bend forward and crouch, I would easily be flipped over. Give it a try."

With all my strength, I force the weight of my body to descend while moving forward. Sure enough, Siegfried falls over from my back and lands before me. He returns to the previous position.

"Good. Now if you were up against someone wearing less or no armor, it might be effective to step on their feet. Another potentially effective move is to elbow your opponent in the stomach. Don't attempt this on me because my armor will only hurt you if you try," he goes on.

"Okay. What else?" I become curious as he unhands me.

"Well..." he begins, stepping around me and examining me in a manner that makes me feel somewhat uneasy, but I try not to think about it. _It's only training_, I remind myself. "If your opponent catches you off-guard, disarming you, followed by pinning you down or against a surface, would you know what to do?" He demonstrates by charging at me until I am pinned against the wall, and I cannot think of a way out. I am too weak to move his arms or trip him, and if I push my body downward, he could still entrap me with his legs. If he doesn't, there would still hardly be any time to move past him.

"Show me what to do," I demand, confessing my ignorance clearly and loudly.

Siegfried smiles, confusing me for a moment until he violates me with his lips. I shudder as I try to move away from him, but I am trapped. Right now, I really wish I would have been able to focus more while training with Raphael. This is exactly the type of situation he wanted to avoid me being in, unprepared. My arms rest to my sides, only the outermost parts of me able to move. I move my face so that only my cheek faces him and he pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Siegfried asks, pulling away with a puzzled look on his face.

"You pig!" I yell at him before delivering a slap which leaves his cheek entirely red. "I am not interested in you!" My voice rings throughout the castle.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," he remarks. I want to scream for Raphael but soon realize it will do no good. By the time my voice will reach him and he comes out, Siegfried will have hurt me. I have never felt so helpless before. I show my fangs to Siegfried, hoping to scare him away, when I see Raphael across the room. I told him not to walk around without me, but I'm glad he decided not to listen. He approaches us, rather quickly considering he is injured, and grabs Siegfried by the neck, pulling him away from me.

"What do you think you are doing!" I hear him yell at Siegfried, unable to move. A single tear flows down my cheek but I quickly wipe it away. Siegfried will never know just how much that bothered me.

"Training," the pig responds.

"That doesn't look like training to me," Raphael growls, pointing his rapier to Siegfried's cheek, right underneath his unscarred eye. One small thrust and Siegfried will be blinded, at least in one eye. "Amy, are you alright?"

"Yes," I lie before speaking the truth. "Just violated."

"How pathetic," Raphael starts, turning to face Siegfried again. "You are not given what you want so you take it by coercion? From my Amy?" He shouts directly into Siegfried's face before thrusting the edge of his blade upward. Blood stains the marble floor as well as Raphael's weapon. Raphael then licks the blade and points it at me. "Care for some?"

I appreciate the kind gesture, but I am too angry to think about eating right now. I shove the rest back on Raphael, who continues to demean Siegfried.

"Sick," I hear the pig say under his breath, hand cupped around his eye and seeming to not know what to do about the bleeding.

"Touch her again, and your other eye will be next," he warns. "Get out of our home."


	4. Chapter 4

I help Raphael back into his room after he forces the bloody Siegfried out of the castle. He is still angry, I can tell. I can feel his body shaking as he leans against me, limping back to his room. I am so stupid. Not focusing enough during training lead to this. It is all my fault.

We reach his bedroom, but he refuses to lie down. He rests against the edge of his bed, in front of the mirror on the wall and looks in my direction.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks with a tone of anger.

"No. At least not physically," I respond as I take a step between him and the mirror.

"This is why you need more training, Amy. Look at yourself," he tells me as he stands up. I face my reflection, watching Raphael stand behind me. "You're so beautiful," says, hands cupped around my shoulders and tracing down and back up my arms. "Amy, you have no idea how much it pains me to see men trying to take advantage of you like that." I feel my heart nearly jumping through my skin as his fingers move across the bare skin on my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, following his fingers in the mirror with my eyes. "I never meant for that to happen."

"I know. But you're turning into a young woman now and men will want you for all the wrong reasons. Promise me you won't let anyone touch you."

I don't konw how to make such a promise. What if something happens unexpectedly? Maybe I want to be touched. By Siegfried? Not in the least. By some anonymous man I've never met? No. But I think I do want to be touched.

"What if I want to be touched?" I blurt out without thinking. I watch his eyes widen with an expression I had never seen on him before. He pulls his fingers away from my chest and back to my shoulders.

"Please don't say that. I don't want anyone touching you," he says, somewhat angrily.

"And nobody will. The only person whose hands I want touching me is you. You're the only person I trust," I respond, assuring him no other man will come into contact with me again. I see a small smile creep onto his face, and his hands now run down my sides and around my stomach, holding me tightly and closely to him.

"You want me to touch you?" he whispers into my ear, moving a hand down to the back of my thigh, stroking up underneath my dress. I can feel his fingers through my panties and my heart nearly explodes, it beats so fast.

"I..." I stumble for words. This is the first time I say such a thing, and I don't want him to stop now. Weakly, I answer him. "Yes."

His hand moves from my backside to my side, right on my hip. His fingers, so close to where I want him to touch me the most. His breath, hot against my ear. He shifts his face, lips now brushing against my neck. I am paralyzed. I am too weak in his presence. He has me under a spell and I cannot move my body. I realize I have not been breathing, and gasp to catch my breath as my neck feels wet. Putting more pressure on my neck, his lips move softly and gently. He wraps his arms around my stomach again, pulling me up and onto his lap and he sits on the edge of his bed. I turn my face to him, stealing his lips away from my neck. I can't believe this is happening. I know this is wrong, but how can it be a bad thing when it feels so right and we both want it? He isn't taking advantage of me. I want this.

His hand crawls up the front of my thigh now, between my legs, as his tongue enters my mouth. I nervously hold onto the back of his neck to keep my balance. My legs are closed, and the more he touches me, the more I try to open them as much as I can without losing my balance. Lips still connected, I stumble to take myself off of his lap and onto the bed beside him. I need to adjust myself so that I have enough room to pivot my leg closest to him before sitting back in his lap, with my legs open in front of him. I hold him tightly by the neck between my arms as he licks my tongue, pulling me on top of him. My arms fall to the bed beside his face, supporting myself with my elbows. I kiss his neck the way he kissed mine, and his hands run all over my back and underneath my dress. I move back to his lips and he pulls down the top of my dress, exposing my small breasts. I have always been insecure with my breast size, but nowhere near as much as I am when exposed to Raphael.

He quickly makes me forget about this as he grabs my right breast roughly, pushing it in all directions as he flicks his tongue against my left nipple. His other hand moves down my stomach and underneath my dress. His fingers gently slide inside my panties, stroking me as he fondles my breast.

"Amy... you're wet already," he tells me just before sliding his fingers inside me. "I guess I turn you on as much as you turn me on."

I'm not sure if he meant that in general or just for now, but he's right about one thing. He does turn me on. It's why I can never focus when training. Every time he gets too close to me, all I can think of is him kissing me, touching me, making some sort of advance toward me. The way Siegfried did, except I wanted Raphael to.

"You do," I confess as his fingers continue to slide in and out of me. Suddenly, he shoves me off to the side and is now on top of me. His fingers continue to penetrate me as he sucks on my nipple, groping my other breast. I have never felt anything so good in my life. He pleases my whole body at once and I start to wonder how I ever lived without this. I know I will want more.

"Good, baby," he whispers before his fingers move more quickly. Baby. That's something he has never called me before, I learn to like it very fast. The closest he's ever come to "baby" was calling me his "baby girl." But this time is different. He means it an entirely different way. With that, I become his. I belong to him.

He pulls away from my breasts, removing his fingers. He looks me in the eye as he licks his fingers dry. "Delicious."

I experience even greater pleasure as he slides his tongue up and down on me, where his fingers were. He does it so lightly, it almost tickles, but I find it more relaxing than anything. While continuing to lick me, he reaches underneath me and places his fingers back into me, but this time, in another hole. Instead of sliding it in and out, he leaves it in one spot, once in completely, and moves his fingertip in circles while the rest of him remains still. His lips brush against me as his tongue slides in and out of me, making me wetter than ever. Raphael continues pulling my panties off slowly, with only one hand.

"I can't wait any longer," I confess as his tongue slides out of me.

"Wait for what?" he asks me, slowly pulling his finger out of me. I don't know how to say it, and I have a feeling he's just toying with me, pretending not to know.

"I want you to..." I start, unsure of how to finish that statement. As I lie here thinking, Raphael doesn't help when he pushes himself against me, teasing me. "...take my virginity."

He kisses me deeply as I listen to the sounds of his pants coming undone. My legs tense up nervously, even though I did ask for this. Raphael forces them to open. I feel his breath against my ear before he whispers something to me.

"I love you." It lessens the pain as he shoves into me. For a moment, all I can focus on are those words. Raphael loves me. I've always known he does, but never have I heard him say it like this. He took me in as his own daughter, and I knew he loved me then. But now, as our bodies press together, as part of him is inside me, I know just how much, and I am left under his spell once again.

He pushes deeper inside, and it still hurts, but I know it won't hurt much longer. I can withstand anything for Raphael. His hands grab onto mine, fingers interlocking and pressed firmly against the mattress near my head as he begins to pick up more speed. My heart rate increases as it starts to feel better, and I can't help but smile as I realize that this is what it feels like to not be a virgin anymore. To finally be with the one I love, in every way. He pushes deeper yet and I start to feel warm where he slides inside me. He begins to pant and I moan when he thrusts into me. His left hand slides down my side while still holding one of my hands and he breathes on my neck, sucking gently. I feel a throbbing deep inside of me as if my mental state has become a physical manifestation inside me, and I want this to never end. I wrap my arms around his neck, forcing him even nearer as he starts pumping into me faster than before. I let out a scream as he repeatedly hits me in just the right spot to send me into a state of mind that I never even knew existed.

All I can do now is relax and take in all of him until he stops. I hope he never does. I could spend all of eternity here, and I would if it were up to me. I can feel us becoming wetter and I push him to the side, sitting on top of him now. My hands rest on his chest as my legs push the rest of me up and down on him. It feels even better than before, and I nearly faint when Raphael roughly grabs my hips, forcing me down all the way, as deep as he can possibly be inside of me. As he forces me to come down on him, he thrusts upward, creating an even better sensation.

"Scream for me," he demands more as he slams me down on top of him while thrusting upward. I push myself toward him, away and back toward him while he pulls me until we both cum, and I can't help but scream as our fluids mix together. I fall on top of him, exhausted and unable to move. We both lay quietly as we try to catch our breaths. His arms wrap around me, lightly as my face rests upon his chest. Then it hits me. In all this excitement, how could I have forgotten?

"I forgot to tell you something earlier," I say once I regain my breath.

"What is it, love?" he asks, stroking my hair sweetly as if trying to put me to sleep.

"I love you too." Now I can rest. I lie here on Raphael's body as his fingers stroke my back, relaxing me. I start to drift into sleep, replaying the recent events into my dream. I could get used to this.


End file.
